


Sagitariana

by athousamiyears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brazil, Canon LGBTQ Character, Carnaval, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/pseuds/athousamiyears
Summary: Em um dia de Carnaval, Gon arrasta Zushi para a folia mesmo com o outro não querendo ir. Ele não esperava que dar seu braço a torcer e ir junto com o amigo a um bar iria fazê-lo encontrar uma garota linda que mexeria com sua cabeça imediatamente e, com o passar dos anos, encheria seu coração de amor.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Zushi, Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Zushi, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Sagitariana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killupie/gifts), [sapphic_noa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/gifts).



> Oneshot do melhor casal transcentrado existente por motivos de que allushi é meu mais novo comfort ship e senti necessidade de fazer algo extremamente fofo dos meus bebês. Dou essa oneshot de presente pra Mari, Nie e Athena (a última rapariga não me respondeu na hora, então não tive como marcar na área pra presentear alguém)

A vida é repleta de coisas inesperadas, que a gente nem mesmo cogita que possam acontecer, ainda mais em tamanha agilidade. Eu, por exemplo, não imaginava nunca na minha vida que ir pra um bar na esquina da rua da casa de Gon iria significar que eu fosse encontrar uma sagitariana que iria cravar sua flecha diretamente em meu coração. Foi a primeira vez que topei com Alluka, ela sambando perto de uma roda de samba, usando um short que ia até metade de suas coxas, blusa soltinha e salto baixo, com seu cabelo longo preso num rabo de cavalo e uma latinha de skol na mão, rindo enquanto um rapaz de cabelo branco, que depois fui descobrir ser seu irmão, sorria pra ela mas olhava pros homens presentes que a fitavam olhando-a de alguma maneira estranha como se fosse esganá-los — isso me deixou um pouco com medo, então comecei a olhá-la discretamente, ainda encantado com tamanha beleza.

Coração Leviano finalizava e parecia que ela não cansava nunca, não que eu reclamasse, seria hipócrita da minha parte dizer que não estava amando a vista dela sambando direto. Assim que Trem das Onze começou a tocar, ela se sentou, dando um gole longo na cerveja. Gon falava sobre algo, mas o som alto e minha atenção na morena me faziam pegar apenas algumas palavras soltas (se eu estivesse certo, ele estaria falando sobre o casamento de Ging e Kaito que ocorreria dali a um mês, e sobre como os preparativos estavam sendo um inferno). Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo, continuei fingindo prestar atenção nele e que estava me divertindo muito, até que Alluka e Killua saíram do bar, nos primeiros toques de O Show Tem Que Continuar. Talvez Gon tivesse se tocado que minha atenção era naquela garota, ou só estava também prestando no irmão da mesma (teoria minha que se concretizou logo depois), porque ele se levantou da mesa, pagou o que tínhamos consumido — ele, só uma cerveja e eu, uma Coca-Cola — e me puxou pela manga da blusa para fora do bar, indo atrás dos irmãos.

Era semana de carnaval, e todas as ruas estavam tomadas pela folia, mas não foi difícil encontrá-los. Alluka e Killua estavam a apenas alguns metros de nós, pegando dois picolés de um ambulante. Ele sorriu e falou alto pra mim:

— Vamos falar com eles! — e apontou pros irmãos.

Eu, em pânico, segurei com força seu braço, o beliscando.

— Tá doido? E minha vergonha?!

— Ah, deixa disso. — e se soltou de minha mão facilmente, passando o braço por meu pescoço e me puxando junto consigo para perto dos dois, que estavam chupando os picolés, parados em um canto próximo ao vendedor, que agora atendia outras pessoas.

Tá, vamos falar sobre a incrível facilidade de Gon de conversar até mesmo com um bebê de outro país. Se tinha alguém mais extrovertido e amigável que ele, eu desconhecia. Conversar com alguém desconhecido era tão fluido pra ele quanto quando conversar com a avó e a tia, que ele conhecia desde sempre. Não preciso nem dizer que eu sou o completo oposto, não é mesmo? Por isso, quando cheguei perto da garota, meu rosto esquentou tanto ao ponto de doer como se eu tivesse levado vários socos. Minha sorte era que o calor lá era infernal, então tive uma desculpa pro meu enrubescer que parecia mais uma insolação. Killua parecia ser como eu, pois ficou sem jeito enquanto conversava com meu amigo. Alluka era igualzinha a Gon, e conversava comigo alegre, sempre sorrindo — tive certeza de que seu rosto teria uma câimbra fodida depois. Passamos o resto do dia juntos, aproveitando o carnaval enquanto conversávamos, comigo sempre indo num banheiro pra ajeitar o binder e tirá-lo por alguns minutos pra não acontecer nada por passar tanto tempo direto. Mas pro meu azar — e o de Alluka, pelo visto —, chegamos em uma área da festa onde não tinha nenhum banheiro para fazermos isso.

— Merda. — praguejou, percebendo o volume que se formava no seu short. Meu binder também já estava precisando ser tirado pra eu poder respirar um pouco, então vi um beco vazio, onde muitas poucas pessoas passavam por ele.

— Tem um beco vazio ali. — avisei pra ela, apontando. — Preciso tirar meu binder também, então…

Ela sorriu pra mim e isso foi um tiro em minha testa. Balancei a cabeça e falei com Gon enquanto ela falava com o irmão para que eles ficassem na frente do beco e nos dessem cobertura. Em poucos segundos, ela já tinha conseguido fazer o que precisava, mas eu ainda precisava de mais um pouco, então ela se prontificou para me ajudar. Assim que terminamos, saímos e ela passou o braço por meus ombros, e eu pus minha mão no dela.

Depois desse dia, trocamos nossos números e passamos um bom tempo conversando, até criamos um grupo pros quatro no whatsapp. Foi um, dois, três… seis anos assim, nessa amizade. Minha breve paixão à primeira vista havia passado e criei uma grandiosa amizade com Alluka, mas pra me jogar de vez no escuro do medo, a amizade se tornou amor. No início, foi muito fácil ignorar isso, mas com o tempo, enquanto nossa conexão ia crescendo cada vez mais, o meu amor aumentava junto. Passávamos horas conversando sobre tudo, era como se não existisse um assunto que não podíamos falar sobre. Mesmo quando a conversa caía naquele silêncio normalmente vergonhoso, o nosso não era. Estamos em perfeita sintonia.

Estávamos em Dezembro, no dia anterior ao aniversário dela. Tínhamos ido comemorar logo pois no dia seguinte, ela iria para a casa de Illumi e Hisoka ficar com eles e a criança deles, já que tinha quase um ano que não via o irmão e o sobrinho (Hisoka vivia indo para a capital pelo trabalho dele, então a gente se topava quase sempre), e eles moravam em uma cidade um pouco longe pra voltar no mesmo dia. Tocava aqueles funks antigos e comecei a rir na hora que tocou Atoladinha. Ela começou a cantar a música alto e me puxou da minha cadeira pra dançar com ela.

— Alluka, eu não sei dançar. — falei alto, rindo.

— Nem eu. — respondeu e gargalhou quando eu sussurrei "teu cu, puta", me abraçando com força, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Passei meus braços por sua cintura e puxei o ar pelo nariz, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo dela, o que me fez sorrir.

É, eu definitivamente estava apaixonado por Alluka Zoldyck.

O resto da festa foi uma diversão só, mas chegou um momento onde precisávamos voltar logo pra casa. Era umas onze da noite e me despedi dos meus amigos, seguindo meu caminho com agilidade, ansioso pra me jogar na minha cama.

Minha kitnet era o suficiente pra mim, e tinha uma linda vista do céu noturno. Me sentia esgotado pelo dia agitado, até eu terminar meu banho, me sentia um poço de cansaço, mas foi só me jogar nu na cama de solteirão que senti minha energia voltando. Virei pra um lado, virei pro outro, mas nada. Fiquei duas horas nessa jogada, pegando meu celular de vez em quando pra ver se conseguia dormir de vez. Nada, de novo.

Me levantei bufando e pus um blusão, indo até a janela do quarto, vendo o manto preto com pontinhos brancos quase impossíveis de enxergar. Apontei para a estrela mais próxima, fechando os olhos e suspirando, enquanto o ar gélido da madrugada entrava por minhas narinas, enchendo meus pulmões. Minha mente não sabia no que pensar, estava uma mistura doida e cansativa me rondando.

Começou então a me mostrar todos os meus momentos com Alluka. Quando fomos ao shopping e ficamos rindo como duas hienas, chamando a atenção de quase todo mundo; quando ela entrou do nada no meu banheiro e me pegou pelado — quase desmaiei ali na hora e a vagabunda rindo; quando eu fui ver sobre minha terapia hormonal porque estava com medo e passei todos aqueles anos sem ver sobre, temeroso para iniciá-la mesmo depois de ter enfim minha liberdade de meus parentes; quando ela e Killua precisaram de ajuda pra pagar o aluguel porque ele havia sido despedido e as músicas dela não estavam dando uma grana boa. Havia uma chance dela achar que aquilo não era nada demais, apenas bobeira, coisas de  _ apenas amigos _ . Sim, eu sabia que ela devia pensar assim, porque por um tempo, eu pensei dessa forma também. Então eu não podia julgá-la se pensava assim, nem cogitaria julgá-la por alguma coisa na vida. A amava demais pra fazer isso, e nem era pelo amor romântico. Nossa amizade, esse vínculo era forte demais pra eu conseguir pensar algo ruim daquela mulher.

Mas uma coragem grande demais, que quase nem mesmo imaginei que poderia ter, surgiu em meu peito. Talvez ela não gostasse de mim assim, e tudo bem. Mas se tinha alguma chance, eu devia falar. Ou se não tivesse, havia aprendido que guardar um sentimento por muito tempo apenas o faz aumentar e a bola de neve cresce e cresce e cresce, sem parar.

Por isso, corri pra vestir uma cueca, um short e pus duas sandálias havaianas, pegando minhas chaves, trancando a porta e correndo em disparada pro apartamento dela e de Killua. Não demorou muito pra eu chegar lá, a minha ansiedade bloqueou a maioria dos pensamentos, principalmente o que tinha percepção de tempo pra perceber se eu estava demorando pra chegar no meu destino. Me aproximei do interfone e apertei no botão do apartamento dela, com o coração quase na goela. Depois de um tempo, pude ouvir a voz dela:

— São quatro da manhã, quem você é e o que cacete quer? — reprimi uma risada, não devia querer rir num momento sério como aquele.

Só depois percebi que ela falou que eram quatro da manhã. Eu realmente passei muito tempo perdido nos devaneios sobre ela.

— Desculpa te acordar a essa hora — falei envergonhado, querendo enfiar minha cara no buraco do formato de um paralelepípedo que faltava no calçamento —, podemos ir à praia? Queria falar contigo e acho que lá vai ser uma boa.

— Zushi, sério, o que você quer falar comigo quatro da manhã na praia?

— Só… podemos ir? Se não quiser, tá, beleza, vou entender.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo e achei que tinha desligado, mas um suspiro me fez entender que não.

— Tá, me espera um pouco.

E aí desligou.

Não demorou muito pra eu ouvir o som do solado de seu chinelo batendo nos degraus da escada e ela saiu. Seu cabelo liso estava preso em um coque, e ela vestia uma jaqueta enorme que cobria a blusinha do pijama e um pouco do short. Seus olhos tinham enormes marcas de olheiras e sorri envergonhado, sentindo seu olhar mortal por tê-la acordado.

Meu coração estava a mil só de pensar no que dizer para ela, então resolvi ficar calado na maioria do percurso. É claro que sendo nós dois juntos, em um momento do caminho, estávamos conversando sobre as coisas ao nosso redor e tava tudo de boa. Chegamos na praia depois de uma boa caminhada e andamos pela areia por um bom tempo até encontrarmos um tronco de árvore próximo ao mar. Apontei para ela e nos sentamos, sentindo a maresia enquanto o vento fazia nossas roupas balançarem em nossos corpos.

— O que o te fez me chamar pra vir pra praia de madrugada? — perguntou, seus olhos sem deixarem de encarar o mar por um segundo.

Era a hora.

— Eu te amo. — falei. Me senti tremer de ansiedade da cabeça aos pés.

Ela riu.

— Eu também te amo, Zushi. — disse num tom risonho, balançando a cabeça.

— Não, eu te amo  **mesmo** . — soltei um suspiro. — Eu te amo romanticamente. Te amo pela forma que você cuida de mim e confia em mim pra estar ao teu lado em momentos difíceis. Te amo por me entender e me respeitar. Te amo tanto que meu coração clama por um nome, e o nome é Alluka Zoldyck.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós, sendo audível apenas os sons da natureza. Comecei a encarar o mar, envergonhado pela minha declaração, querendo me jogar no mar pra ver se Iemanjá me aceitava e me deixava por lá para sempre. Foi quando eu menos esperava que ela segurou meu queixo e me fez olhar em seus olhos, que brilhavam como a água do mar.

— Zushi,  _ eu te amo _ . — e sorriu, deslizando seu polegar em meus lábios rachados. — Posso te beijar?

Nem pensei direito sobre a pergunta, a resposta veio automaticamente, comigo balançando a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo.

Não pude pensar direito em qual era o sabor de seu beijo, ou se foi um bom beijo para um primeiro nosso. Minha mente se dispersou por completo, sendo tomada por um clarão cegante, onde eu somente podia aproveitar as sensações do beijo, que me fazia sentir arrepiar por completo enquanto meus órgãos internos tremiam. Assim que ela separou nossos lábios, tive um desejo inesperado de continuar, me aproximando novamente dela pra voltarmos a nos beijar, mas parando no meio do caminho. Ela me encarava, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

— Vamos, eu não esqueci que você me acordou às quatro da manhã, seu puto. — e se levantou, me segurando delicadamente pela mão enquanto me puxava com força pra voltar a andar pela praia e irmos às nossas casas.

Namorar com Alluka era uma novidade todo dia, sempre acontecia algo de novo em nosso relacionamento. Foi muito bom, e parecia que eu estava me apaixonando mais por ela a cada dia. É claro que não era perfeito. Tivemos desavenças, brigas feias, términos e retornos. Um de nossos términos durou um tempo enorme, e no início parecia que eu não iria aguentar viver sem ela. Depois, o sentimento de dor foi melhorando até ficar tudo bem. Quando voltamos, éramos pessoas diferentes, mas que ainda sentiam algo e queriam saber se daria certo de novo. Ninguém diz isso, mas a vida adulta não significa que ela vai te ensinar a saber como fazer as coisas. Você vai ter dúvidas, medo… Tudo o que é da natureza do ser humano. Quando me relacionei com outras pessoas, tive muito medo de não estar preparado. E não estava. Nunca estamos. Temos nosso próprio tempo, e para sabermos de uma coisa direito, apenas vivendo. A teoria dos outros é diferente da sua prática. Amei Alluka. Amo Alluka. Amarei para sempre Alluka. Estar com ela ou não até o fim, sendo ou não romanticamente, é uma dúvida que a vida nos deixa, e tudo bem ter medo de perder a pessoa amada, eu ainda tenho medo de perder Gon, Killua e a própria Alluka. Mas caso isso aconteça, estarei feliz de pensar que os amei com todo meu coração e estive com eles. Estarei feliz de pensar que encontrei uma linda sagitariana sambando num bar, no calor infernal do carnaval brasileiro, após ter sido arrastado pelo meu melhor amigo pra lá e que isso mudou minha vida por completo, me dando uma das melhores experiências de amor que poderia ter.


End file.
